darkness from the forest
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is my 10th Vampire Knight fan-made story and it was done with the help of three of my friends from who have helped me alot when I hit writer's block.


It has been a couple of weeks since Shania Lazalis arrived at the moon dorm at cross academy and things seemed like normal on the outside but a storm was brewing just under the surface and no one seemed to trust Shania.  
Takuma walked to Helen's dorm room to see how she was as there seemed to be something on her mind and as Takuma went to knock on her door he heard a loud scream and he quickly opened the door and saw Helen sat in the corner of her room shakeing with her hands covering her face "Helen what's wrong please tell me what's wrong"he said as he put his hands on her sholders "T..T..Takuma is that you?"she asked as she removed her hands from her face "yes Helen it's me what happened" he replyed as he helped her up "I don't know but I have been feeling odd since Shania arrived at the dorm and I am not sure why"Helen then said as she went to sit down on the end of her bed as Takuma sat next to her and put his arm around her just then Kaori walked in "Helen are you alright?"she then asked as she knelt down infront of Helen "yeah I'm ok I just ..."Helen said then Takuma cut in and said that Helen just had a bit of a headake "well the sun is bright today."Kaori replyed and on her way out she turned and smiled at Helen who smiled back once Kaori left the room Helen got up and walked out of her room in to the corridor that was bathed in color as the sunlight shined in througt the stained glass "thank you Takuma for saying I had a headake as I don't want to worry Kaori"she said as she turned to face Takuma "no problem Helen after all I said I would protect you from any harm "he said as he moved some of her golden hair from her face with his left hand this made her blush Helen then smiled and looked up to Takuma "I'll see you later when we go to class as Kaori, Sara, Serena are going with me on a girls trip to the town"she said with a warm smile on her face "got be careful alright"Takuma said as he gave her a warm hug before she went to meet up with her friends at the dorm gate Takuma watched her from one of the dorm windows "you like her don't you?"asked a dark voice Takuma turned and saw Shanina at the end of the corridor watching him "who are you?"he asked "my name is Shania Lazalis and that's all you need to know"Shania replyed with a dark grin on her face as she walked past him.  
Later that day Kaori, Sara, Serena and Helen arrived back at the dorm from thair trip into town "that was so much fun I never knew there was a park in the town."Serena said "I didn't know there were three different cake shops"Sara said as she look in her bag "I think that this was a great way to pass an afternoon"Kaori said with a smile as they walked up the stairs to thair dorm rooms so they could get ready for class "see ya in class" they all said to each other Helen was quick to walk into her room once she put her bag down and took her coat off she turned and saw a letter on her bed she walked over and picked it up and read it once she read it Helen quickly put it down untill she put her uniform on and then she put it in her pocket as she walked out of her room to go to class "Helen you ready to go for class"Serena asked and Helen nodded as they walked down the stairs to the dorm lobby and Helen quickly walked over to Takuma who was standing next to Kaori and Hanabusa "are you alright Helen"Takuma said quitely so that Kaori and Hanabusa wouldn't hear they then walked to class as the dorm doors and gate opened "Takuma I found a letter on my bed and I don't know who it's from" Helen said as she passed the letter to Takuma who also quickly read it and he then tucked it in to his jacket "Helen may I ask you something?" he then asked her "sure Takuma what is it" she replyed "will you allow me to show this letter to Kaname-sama?" he asked as he held hands with her and Helen gently bit her bottom lip as she nodded yes to him.  
Once inside the class room Helen felt like her every movement was being watched as the room door was opened and Toga Yagri walked in "alright class quite down class has started"he said as he put his books down on the front desk he then looked over the whole night class and stopped once he saw Shanina and he stopped for a bit before continueing with the class once class had finished and was dismised the night class walked back to the moon dorm once back inside the dorm Takuma took Helen to one side "I'll talk to Kaname-sama about this letter once he goes upstairs just stay calm and don't let it trouble you alright"he said "alright Takuma I'll just go to my room and try and get some rest "Helen said as she turned to walk to her room "thank you Takuma"Helen said as she reached the stairs "wait"Takuma said as he grabbed her right hand and as she turned to face him Takuma gave her a kiss on her lips and said "goodnight"He said to her with a smile as he let go of her hand and went to his room leaving Helen standing there in a daze with had just happened between her and Takuma.  
The letter had been taken away from Helen, and placed into someone else's care. Away from where she could see it and feel it. The letter was a burden, what was inside it created fear and bothered Helen to the point were she wished she had never even seen it.  
And from this point onwards, she knew that there was something that Shanina wasn't letting out. Shanina didn't exactly fit into the academy But Shanina was the missing puzzle piece in a complicated game that may just change Helens life forever.  
That night after class Serena was in her dorm room laying awake in bed, the sound of the wind blowing outside coming as sudden as it went, the sound of the rain pounding on the window come seemingly from nowhere. "Sigh, I need to learn how to control my thrist for blood before I hurt one of the students or worse" Serena said getting up from her bed and walking to the door. She stepped in to the corridor closing the door behind her and headed towards the moon dorm garden where she sat under the willow tree to help clear her head just Serena heard a voice "can't sleep either?" it asked "the wind woke me up"Serena replyed just then Kaori jumped down from one of the branches of the willow tree "is something troubling you Serena?"Kaori asked with a smile as a rain drop ran down the left side of her face Serena turned her head to wards the fountin and then looked back at Kaori "it nothing just been up late studying that's all"Serena replyed "there you two are Kaname-sama wants to see you both in his study" said Sieren who appeared out of nowhere and Serena and Kaori nodded their heads and made there way to his study Kaori then went to knock on the door when Kaname said "come in Serena and Kaori" once inside they saw Kaname sat at his desk reading a letter he then put it down on his desk and look at Serena and Kaori "I have word that two level E's are in the town and I am sending both of you to hunt them down here is where they are said to have been seen leaveing and entering"he said as he passed them a note with an address on it and a photo of an old office block "yes Kaname-sama we shall do this as best we can"Serena said at the same time as Kaori and they went into the town to hunt down the two level E's.  
Meanwhile Helen was in her room with Sara lissening to some music "Helen I was wondering if you could help me when Kaname-sama sends me after my first level E?"Sara asked with a smile Helen smiled back "of course I'll help you when you go after you first level E after all they say it's best to do in teams of two well that's what Takuma and Hanabusa have told me."she replyed justy then Sara looked at Helen stunned "wait you mean you haven't been asked to go after a level E yet?"Sara asked and Helen blushed a bit and said that it was because she isn't that good at hunting anything "so I guss when I hunt my first level E it might also be your first level E aswell"Sara replyed with a small laugh and then a smile just then Ruka walked opened the door "it's time we were all in our own rooms"she said before walking off towards her dorm room "I'll see you tomarrow sleep well Sara"Helen said with a warm smile "sure thing Helen and don't forget your ribbon this time"Sara said as she left Helen's room and made her way to her dorm room "it's odd you wouldn't notice him gone saying how close you are" said Shania with her dark voice "w..w..what do you mean Shania?"Helen asked and Shania replyed with a dark laugh and ran off out the dorm and Helen ran after her "wait Shania what did you mean?"Helen asked while running before long Helen saw they were at the edege of the academy and it was an area that no one used as it was a deep forest with an old stone shed in it "what's wrong feel lonely and sleepy?"Shania asked with a feelingless look on her face "just tell me what.."Helen started to say but before she could finish she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder the pain was that great that Helen fell to the ground "I won't kill you"Shania said as she walked to Helen and looked down to her "well not yet anyway"she then said as the pain became to much for Helen and her eyes closed.

A day has past since Helen chased after Shania and no one seemed to know where she had gone "do you three know where Helen could be it's just I haven't seen her since yesterday"Takuma said with a worryed look on his face "I'm afraid I haven't seem her today Takuma"said Serena as she headed towards the front door that lead outside, she hadn't told anyone in the night class the truth about what was really going on, not even her best friends Hanabusa Aido, thou she knew him and his cousins Akatsuki Kian, and Ruka Souen, since the day her family died, she loved Hanabusa more then just a friend (thou he didn't know it). When she reached the front door she heard foot steps behind her, she turned around and saw Hanabusa Aido walk into the tea room with Kaori as Takuma sat down where Helen normaly sits on the longe sofa and Serena then walked outside to get some fresh air and as she walked past the academy's lake she heard a crunch under her foot and when she looked down she saw Helen's blood tablet box it still had some tablets inside before going back to the dorm to show what she found Serena quickly took two blood tablets and started to feel better as she got closer to the dorm Takuma was walking from the dorm "Takuma I found something of Helen's" she said as she ran towards him "what's that Serena?"Takuma asked and Serena showed him Helen's box and he then asked her "where did you find this Serena show me" and Serena replyed "near the academy forest and I could smell blood comeing from there too" they ran to the forest quickly once inside Serena started to feel her thrust start to get worse "let's look in this shed Serena"Takuma said as he forced the door open "what are you you guys doing here"said Hanabusa who looked like he was pulled through a hedge backwards and Kaori was standing next to him "I was starting to get worryed when I saw you two run over here so I asked Aido to come with me"she said "this is odd there are stairs going down in this shed"Serena said "we'll go down them I can smell Helen's perfume I got her comeing from down there"Takuma said "you can tell that by her perfume?"Hanabusa asked "yes because the perfume has a drop of my blood mixed in it so that if anything happened I could find her"Takuma replyed as he ran down the stairs followed quickly by Serena,Kaori and Hanabusa. Meanwhile Helen was just opening her eyes and found herself with her hands and feet tied to a chair with chains "finally awake I was starting to get bored"said Shania who was holding a fenceing sword that had old blood stains on it "why are you doing this Shania?"Helen asked "so I could find rare blood that is harder to find than pureblood so I can become stronger"she said with a dark twisted smile on her face as she raised her sword "that's why you have been watching me and messing with my head"Helen said "that right and I knew I woun't get into the academy useing my real name so I used my second name and changend my last name"Shania said as she swang her sword around.


End file.
